


Late Nights & Love Bites

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Grinding, Groping, Gumball is asleep, He cant keep his hands off the prince, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Marshall is a horny little devil, Masturbating, Sorta sex but not intercourse, Yaoi, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Gumball just wants a good night's rest but Marshall can't keep his hands off him.[Inspired by a comic strip @ sounf on deviantart]





	Late Nights & Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> •This is short but i finally wrote something for the first yaoi couple i shipped. Whooo!  
> •My native language is not English & this is not beta'd, so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

  
**[01:12AM]**  
  
"Come onnn. Just a few more minutes. " Marshall tried to shake Gumball's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm immm. Early morning tomorrow. " Gumball snuggled closer.  
  
Marshall sighed, tugging the pink prince closer, "Fine, give me goodnight kiss atleast? "  
  
"Ughnoww. "  
  
"The what now? "  
  
Gumball pulled his face away from the vampire's chest, "I said no."  
  
"Did you mean it?" Marshall hummed.  
  
Gumball tried to glare but his eyes drooped with exhaustion. Marshall laughed, patting his head back into its previous position and optioning for a kiss on top of the gummy locks.  
  
"Night, Bubba."  
  
Gumball muttered something incoherent,  sleep already claiming his consciousness.  
  
**[02:30AM]**  
  
Ugh, so boringgggg. Marshall shuffled, turning onto his side as best he could with Gumball twisted around him. His eyes scanned the familiar room,  searching for anything he might have missed before. Simple objects here and there but nothing out of the ordinary- after all,  Gumball was quite neat and organized. Marshall peeked at his sleeping face, softly poking a pink cheek and smiling as it puffed. After a few minutes of poking Gumbball's face he was bored again. He couldn't do much snooping, having done it countless times before. He tried to settle in, closing his eyes and spooning his little gumwad. Gah-why were nights so long!  
  
**[03:28AM]**  
  
Marshall licked his lips, tongue darting out to trace the lobe of Gumball's ear. His mouth attached to a sweet and sugary spot beneath the ear, sucking gently to prevent Gumball from waking up. He decided to make another just a few inches lower and then another. Maybe just one more? Gumball wouldn't mind a hickey or two,  now would he? The vampire pulled one of Gumball's sleeves up, moving along the length of his arm and scattering little adorations of discoloured love on the pink skin. When the arm was full he pulled the T-shirt collar away from Gumball's neck, latching onto his collarbone. His teeth scraped against the skin ever so gently as his tongue swirled around the patch of skin he pulled into his mouth. He was going to get a sugar rush. Gumball made a small sound but Marshall didn't stop.  
  
He continued with a line from one shoulder to the other, Gumball giving little hurried breaths in his sleep. Marshall grinned, tongue snaking up Gumball's neck, over his jaw and prodding at his lips. He kissed him softly, his tingue sneaking inside Gumball's sugary mouth. The sweetened warmth was enough to make him dizzy but he couldn't stop, wanting to taste every inch of Gumball's mouth. Gumball's odd little grunts got more and he kept stirring before finally turning onto his back, also pulling away from Marshall. Marshall tried to keep still, deciding that it was for the best and to try and get some sort of rest before starting something he shouldn't. A dull ache started to spread through his body.  
  
**[03:54AM]**  
  
He bit into his lip, resolve quickly becoming undone. Gumball had moved in his sleep, wrapping around Marshall like he was a teddy-bear. His knee was way too close to Marshall's groin,  nudging him whenever he took a deep breath.  
  
"Now is _not_ the time, Bubba. " Marshall whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
He was starting to get _really_ horny, the prince rubbing against him not really any help at all. Gumball's neck was _so_ close. Ah,  fuck it. He leaned closer, hand trailing down Gumball's chest and abdomen as he started kissing the prince's neck. His skilled fingers worked their way into Gumball's boxers, tracing the soft flesh beneath its layers. He gave a triumphant smirk when he felt it respond to his touch. His mouth latched onto Gumball's chest as his fingers leisurely stroked his flaccid lenght which was quickly hardening in his hand. Gumball started moving, squirming and muttering incoherent sentences. Marshall gave it a soft squeeze and felt the jerk as Gumball's hips twitched.  
  
" _Nng_." Gumball groaned, stretching slightly.

Marshall could feel Gumball's heart speeding up, chest rising and falling quicker. He slid a leg in between Gumball's thighs, pressing his hard erection against a pink leg and gently rubbing it. He was sure his underwear was already wet as he moved his hips steadily, hand still fondling Gumball.  
  
**[04:03AM]**  
  
He was painfully hard, cock twitching inside his pants as he grind against the hand jerking Gumball off.  
  
"Please don't wake up now." He whispered hoarsely, hand letting go for a moment.  
  
He sat up, carefully hooking his fingers around Gumballs's waistband and lifting it over his member so he could tug it down his legs. Gumball's twitching length sprung free of its confines and Marshall swallowed hard, wasting no time in tugging his own pants down.  
  
"Shit." He was really wet.  
  
He gently shuffled back into the space between Gumball's thighs, shuddering as he pressed their leaking members together. He bit his lip, hiding his face in the bedsheet as he rutted against the other. His hand wrapped around them both as best he could, sliding up and down and sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. Gumball moaned, hands grabbing hold of Marshall's shoulders as his hips lift of the bed and grind up into Marshall's.  
  
"Nnh!" Gumball threw his head to the side.  
  
Marshall bit down onto his teeth.  
  
**[04:07AM]**  
  
"Ugh, w-what?" Gumball's eyes fluttered open.  
  
He felt the cold body shudder against his warm one and scurried to get up, pushing the vampire away.  
  
"Marshall!" He blushed, trying to cover up his pulsing member.  
  
"Oops." Marshall pushed the hair out of his face.  
  
"W-what are you doing!  I told you-"  
  
Marshall grabbed his wrists, pulling Gumball down onto him and rolling his hips into him. Gumball cried out, hiding his red face in Marshall's chest.  
  
"Shh. You just enjoy the ride." Marshall chuckled.  
  
"Damn- _nnah_!-y-you." Gumball stuttered out, fists digging into the sheets as wet fingers slid in between his thighs and made their way to his behind.  
  
"Sorry, Bubs. But , _shit_ , you drive me crazy." Marshall's back arched again.  
  
Gumball could feel all the bruises forming, eyes catching sight of some bright marks scattered over his arms and stomach.  
  
"Stupid v-vampire, "  
  
He thrust down against Marshall, hands finding his hair and pulling it roughly as Marshall's mouth found his, silencing all Gumball's lewd little moans.

He was going to kill him in the morning.  
  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies^^


End file.
